The Last of the Formlings
The Last of The Formlings is the twenty-fourth episode of the eleventh season, and 122nd overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in Malaysia on September 21, 2019. The US release date is unknown. Plot Back before the Ice Emperor began his reign, the Never-Realm was a peaceful place where Formlings were able to thrive together. However, Akita and her brother, Kataru, were younglings and had not found their animal form. Akita thinks she will not find her animal form, but her brother believes she will find her form. When the ceremony began, Akita’s heart was racing, but the induction was interrupted by Vex. He claims he was unable to find his animal form and was mocked by the villagers who had their animal form. Vex tells them he discovered an Elemental Power and plans to return with an army unless they pledged their alliance to him. No one does and he walks away. After the ceremony, Akita and Kataru venture far away from their village in search of their animal form. One night, Akita is beckoned by her name and follows it into the sky. There, a wolf appears and runs away from her. Nevertheless, she is able to chase it down and obtains her animal form, a wolf. Once gaining her animal form, Akita realizes her discovering before nearly being attacked by a bear. Upon noticing, Akita realizes it is Kataru, who had gained the form of a bear. They then race back to the village to celebrate their accomplishment. When the siblings return, Akita sits on a rock before spotting Boral. When Akita heads home, she is shocked to find her people frozen. In the horizon, she sees Vex and the Ice Emperor, and attempted to seek vengeance, but Boral assails Akita. Luckily, her brother defends her and takes a swipe at Boral, injuring the creature. The beast retreats and attempts to attack Kataru. Akita warns her brother to retreat, but he doesn’t and unfortunately froze by Boral. Akita is terrified to see her entire family frozen solid and weeps on her loss. Feeling sympathy, Lloyd tells Akita the reason he was heading to the Ice Castle, is to rescue Zane. Akita soon got out a dagger and proclaims to Lloyd that he may be seeking to rescue his friend, but she seeks revenge for the Formlings. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Kataru - Cole Howard *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Unknown Leader - Brian Drummond *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited Trivia *'Narrator:' Vex *It is revealed that Vex was a Formling who was unable to find his animal form. *It is the second episode of the series to be in anime form. *It is the second episode of Season 11 where the Narrator is a villian. *The Ice Emperor is seen in the episode, but does not speak. Gallery Screenshot 20190920-222853.png Screenshot 20190920-223058.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.21.54 PM.png Screenshot 20190920-222945.png Kataru Bear S11.png Screenshot 20190920-222925.png Vex anime form.png Kataru.png Kataru Anime S11.png YayAnimeFlashback.png Screenshot 20190920-223659.png Screenshot 20190920-223636.png Screenshot 20190920-223601.png Screenshot 20190920-223259.png Screenshot_20190920-223710.png Screenshot_20190920-223414.png Screenshot_20190920-223505.png Screenshot_20190920-223329.png Screenshot_20190920-223306.png|Akita finding her form Screenshot_20190920-223112.png Screenshot_20190920-222410.png Screenshot_20190920-222418.png YayAnimeFlashback.png Screenshot_20190920-223355.png Screenshot_20190920-222547.png Screenshot_20190920-222554.png Screenshot_20190920-222601.png Screenshot_20190920-223618.png Screenshot_20190920-223235.png Screenshot_20190920-222714.png Screenshot_20190920-222737.png Screenshot_20190920-222936.png Screenshot_20190920-223534.png Screenshot_20190920-222627.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.54.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.54.07 PM.png Screenshot 20190920-223150.png Screenshot 20190920-222651.png Screenshot 20190920-222728.png Screenshot 20190920-223023.png Screenshot 20190920-223540.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.53.16 PM.png Screenshot 20190920-223314.png Screenshot 20190920-223137.png Screenshot 20190920-222609.png Screenshot_20190920-223405.png Screenshot_20190920-222619.png Screenshot_20190920-222833.png Screenshot_20190920-222701.png Screenshot_20190920-222748.png Screenshot_20190920-223208.png 9645694B-D107-44CC-928E-5963B05403B6.jpeg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:TV Show